Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 3)
Log Title: Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 3) Characters: Blurr (SG), Emperor Prime (SG), SG-Thundercracker, Ultra Magnus (SG) Location: Paradron, Shattered Glass universe Players: BZero (Blurr, Emperor Prime, Hound), StarscreamF15 (Paradrons, Thundercracker), Ralenger (Ultra Magnus) Date: Many vorns ago... TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Emperor Prime and Ultra Magnus face off for command of the Autobots! Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP ''As logged by Emperor Prime - Monday, January 21, 2013, 8:16 PM ------------------------------------------------- Paradron :Paradron is a barren rock, devoid of energy, usual materials, or technology. It is nearly impossible to find if you don't know where to look for it. Emperor Prime has come to Paradron to round up and/or execute those who fled his initial attack on Cybertron. Sandstorm surrendered immediately, so Prime made him watch while Prime executed all of his friends, and gathered up the rest of the Cons and neutrals, including Thundercracker. However, just as they were about to head back to the ship, Magnus launched a coup attempt, and was barely kept from beheading Prime by the sudden intervention of Jetfire. The Autobot guards watching Thundercracker and the others stop and stare as Prime battles with his brother, the trusted head of his Elite Guard, Ultra Magnus. Readings for SG-Magnus: SG-Thundercracker watches sullenly, a wing twitching every now and then, "This our entertainment before our death?" he asks no one in particular. Emperor Prime glowers at his brother in disbelief at his treachery. Energon runs from a nasty wound that very nearly beheaded him. : SG-Thundercracker says, "who all is captured with TC?" : Emperor Prime says, "Mostly Paradron gumbies. The AWOL Autobots who didn't surrender immediately were executed, as well as a few of the Cons." SG-Magnus staggers slightly from Jetfire's last attack, then throws the sycophant away with a sweep of his arm. His attention remains fixed upon Optimus. "Surely you didn't think your reign would go unchallenged?" : SG-Thundercracker says, "ooo so TC watched friends die then?" Emperor Prime glowers, "Challenged, yes, but by you? You could have ruled the galaxy at my right hand." : Emperor Prime says, "Yes, TC." In response to Magnus's sword, Prime has engaged his own glowing axe hand. Emperor Prime is too crazy and paranoid to be often surprised or taken aback, but it seems this betrayal has cut him even more deeply than Magnus's sword. SG-Thundercracker glances at the paradron gumbies and wahts left of the cons that were in this bunch to start with. "We can take them." he whispers and sizes up the guards that are enthralled with watching the two brothers fight. If Magnus had a mouth, he'd scowl. "For how long, brother? How many cycles spent maintaining the same situation? How long without the thrill of a true challenge?" The other Paradron refugees look at each other, and then at Thundercracker. They escaped Cybertron because they didn't want to fight, and they just watched dozens of their friends executed in cold fuel. Most of them look too frightened and traumatized to help Thundercracker. He may be on his own. Emperor Prime stares at Magnus a moment longer, and then finally nods in understanding. "You are right, brother. It has been too long. Take your shot, and we'll see who truly deserves to lead the Autobots." SG-Thundercracker narrows his optics at the mechs, "Then die with the rest of your kind-- dont you understand the only way to get out of this situation is. to. fight...forget it." he turns and suddenly headbutts the guard closest to him. then turns a side kick on the one next to him. Its on now and the Blue Seeker isnt going to stop until hes killed or free at this point. Blurr glances from the fight to Thundercracker, giving him a scowl. When Thundercracker launches his attack, Blurr goes for his gun with a streak of lightning speed. Blurr snears. "Ah. We seem to have a hero. Or a walking corpse-to-be. Same thing, really." He brings up his weapon and fires on the Decepticon. : SG-Blurr says, "Mind a shot, TC?" : SG-Thundercracker says, "Im attack ok ^_^" :>> SG-Blurr misses SG-Thundercracker with Laser Pulse . << SG-Magnus shares the nod with Optimus, possibly the last moment of companionship they may ever have ... then he raises his sword. "Earn your place, brother." Emperor Prime raises his axe. "Indeed I shall," he replies, his Venger-from-D&D voice serious but set in resignation. SG-Thundercracker hears Blurr comment and out of the corner of his optic sees the gun raise and discharge. The Seeker dives out of the way and spins around with one of his own arm cannons aimed at the Autobot. "Speak for yourself." he rumbles and fires. :>> SG-Thundercracker misses SG-Blurr with Laser . << The assassination attempt has failed, The Emperor is aware. Having made his intentions clear, Magnus wastes no more time. He charges at his brother. :>> SG-Magnus misses Emperor Prime with Slice. << :>> Prime evades SG-Magnus's Slice attack. << Emperor Prime waits unmoving until Magnus is almost upon him, and then suddenly fades to the side at the last possible moment, dodging the sword slash and bringing down his own energy axe at the Elite Guard's neck. "I will grieve for you, brother," he snarls as he chops down with his axe. :>> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Magnus with Energy-Axe. << Blurr, meanwhile, dodges Thundercracker's attack at a speed that almost too fast to follow. After dodging back and out of the way of Thundercracker's blast, Blurr speeds forward, launching a fist at Thundercracker's face at close to the speed of sound. :>> SG-Blurr strikes SG-Thundercracker with Punch. << SG-Thundercracker saw his shot miss and next thing he knows hes been clocked in the face. His head snaps back and he staggers back a step. Cursed Autobot certainly lived up to his name Thundercracker realizes and isnt going to waste time trying to go hand to hand with him. He raises his right arm cannon and fires again. "All of you FIGHT!" he yells toward the paradrons at the same time. : SG-Thundercracker says, "care for a nasty weapon attack?" : Blurr says, "Sure!" SG-Magnus reels away from Optimus, clutching a hand to the wound that Optimus just opened. "Not bad, but not enough." With that comment, he brings his sword around in a sweeping arc, but not to strike with the blade, but the pommel. :>> SG-Magnus strikes Emperor Prime with Piledriver. << :>> Prime is struck by SG-Magnus's Piledriver for 168 damage. << :>> SG-Thundercracker critically strikes SG-Blurr with Incendiary-Guns ! << Blurr slows a moment to admire his handywork, and suffers for it as incendary rounds slam into him, melting his armor everywhere they hit. Howling in pain, Blurr rushes to close the distance again, attempting to take Thundercracker out before he can shoot him again. :>> SG-Blurr misses SG-Thundercracker with Speed-Punch. << The Paradronians, however, scatter, moving to hide while the combatants are locked in battle. Thundercracker is definitely on his own, as Sandstorm lays blubbering on the ground. SG-Thundercracker has no idea how he saw the counter attack coming. Wow this Autobot is fast but see it he does and he spins out of the way and without realizing it tried to punch his back as the Autobot goes by. :>> SG-Thundercracker misses SG-Blurr with Punch. << Emperor Prime is slammed back with the pummel of Magnus's sword, his armor bending and tearing at the mighty blow. "I've trained you well, brother, but it's time to remind you who is the true warrior." Prime pulls out his ion cannon, which rapidly unfolds and fires. :>> Emperor Prime misses SG-Magnus with Ion Blaster . << Blurr's fighting style is much more controlled as he recovers quickly from the missed punch and ducks below Thundercracker's attack as the Decepticon was acting in slow motion. Popping right back up, Blurr lashes out with a high-speed kick. "You should have surrendered with the rest of your conscientious objectors, Decepticon," he says calmly as he launches his focused attack. "I'm going to disassemble you for parts." :>> SG-Blurr strikes SG-Thundercracker with Speed-Kick. << SG-Magnus moves swiftly, deflecting the ion blasts with his sword. "You insult me with such a paltry challenge!" His defense leads into an assault, and he throws his elbow into his brother's faceplate. :>> SG-Magnus misses Emperor Prime with Smash. << :>> Prime evades SG-Magnus's Smash attack. << SG-Thundercracker gets kicked and it hurts, it hurts a lot. But the Seeker sets his jaw and deals with it. "Maybe that was good advice for me in the past." Thundercracker says tightly, "But not anymore." he fires again. Deep down he really doesnt like fighting but if thats the only way to stop the Autobots then so be it. First he wanted no part of it and then he realized the only way to make it go away is to become part of the force to make it stop. :>> SG-Thundercracker strikes SG-Blurr with Ballistic . << Emperor Prime glowers, "Obviously, then, I should provide you with a more worthy strike." Prime ducks under his brother's elbow, and smashes upward with a mighty punch. :>> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Magnus with Uppercut. << SG-Magnus rocks back, as Optimus' blow strikes true, leaving his faceplate hanging by a thread. Grasping it, Magnus tears it from its remaining threads and casts at Optimus as he surges forwards to strike. :>> SG-Magnus misses Emperor Prime with Stomp. << >> Prime evades SG-Magnus's Stomp attack. << Blurr is fast, but even he can't quite outrun a ballistic barrage. Even as bullets riddle his armor, however, Blurr snears, "It's a tragedy, then, that you will not live long enough to benefit from my erudite instruction." Blurr deploys dual missile launchers, and fires both at Thundercracker at once. :>> SG-Blurr strikes SG-Thundercracker with Missile. << Emperor Prime chuckles as he dodges Magnus's faceplate, and then his charging strike. "You dare show your face to me, brother, after what you've done? I never want to see that face again." As Magnus sails past, Prime launches a hammer punch at the back of Magnus's head. :>> Emperor Prime critically strikes SG-Magnus with Hammer-Punch! << SG-Thundercracker goes down. Hes damaged and damaged pretty good but hes not about to just lay down and die. Even if he doesnt survice his escape attempt at least he wont be led to that death like a sheepatron to slaughter. And his thoughts become his statement. "Id rather die trying to take at least one of you Autobots down then to just stand there and let you off me." he raises both cannons and fires again. :>> SG-Thundercracker strikes SG-Blurr with Fire . << Blurr steps forward to lord over the downed Decepticon, and opens his mouth to arrogantly lecture his damaged foe further. However, his mocking pose is suddenly undermined as Thundercracker sets the ex-professor on fire, flames crackling over Blurr's deep blue armor. Crying out in pain, Blurr lashes out with a rapid kick before he backs away, streaking across the blasted landscape in an attempt to put himself out. :>> SG-Blurr misses SG-Thundercracker with Kick. << SG-Thundercracker falls back down on his hands and knees evading Blurs retalitory kick nicely. He looks up at the burning Autobot and laughs. "What a beautiful sight." he rumbles and fires again. :>> SG-Thundercracker misses SG-Blurr with Laser . << SG-Magnus falls, and takes a moment to rise again. It's obvious to any present that he's moving mostly on will alone. "Oh yes, it's /far/ more entertaining this way..." More pieces of his helmet have fractured or broken, leaving gaping wounds that he ignores. "Do not forget me, Optimus, I will see worlds burn if that is what it takes to defeat you!" With a grimace he climbs to his feet, hefts his sword, and strikes at his brother once more. :>> SG-Magnus misses Emperor Prime with Magnus Blade. << >> Prime evades SG-Magnus's Magnus Blade attack. << : SG-Magnus says, "And thus the galaxy is doomed to tyrannical rule 'cause I can't hit a bloody thing. ;)" : SG-Thundercracker says, "hehe" Emperor Prime chuckles darkly as he easily deflects his Magnus's weakened attack with his own blade. "Magnus, you will be forgotten before I even arrive back in Cybertron. I will leave your corpse for the scavengers and never look back." Taking a quick double-step forward, Prime jabs the blade of his axe at his brother's once-pretty face. :>> Emperor Prime misses SG-Magnus with Energy-Axe. << : Emperor Prime chuckles. Blurr streaks back, weaving left and right as he maneuvers around and away from Thundercracker's attacks. "You must be considered pretty fast among your kind, Decepticon. I'm impressed I can even perceive you moving at all. Still, let me slow you down a tad before the other Decepticons get jealous." Blurr charges Thundercracker, but as the last minute slips past him instead of into him, as a kind of speed field around Blurr threatens to drain the life from Thundercracker and fuse his microcircuits together. :>> SG-Blurr misses SG-Thundercracker with Energy-Theft. << SG-Thundercracker pivots out of the way, "ACtually yea I am rather fast for my kind... dont let that stop you..." he lobs off another shot again at the blue Autobot. SG-Magnus manages to jerk his head aside from Prime's blow, but not quickly enough to prevent it from shearing off some of his overlying structure. One thing he's certain of: He will /not/ go out on his knees, no matter what. He surges upwards, aiming an uppercut at Prime. :>> SG-Thundercracker misses SG-Blurr with Ballistic . << :>> SG-Magnus critically strikes Emperor Prime with Smash! << Emperor Prime is smashed backward by Magnus's uppercut, his own faceplate cracking and denting from the massive blow. "I see you still have some fight in you, brother," he chuckles. "You will truly make this a worthy challenge, and for that, I thank you." He flips up the smokestacks from his back, and lets off a double-blast of cannonfire. :>> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Magnus with Smokestacks . << SG-Blurr drops down below Thundercracker's ballistic shot, and brings up his electro laser. "Oh, trust me, Decepticon. I won't." He fires from nearly point-blank range. :>> SG-Blurr strikes SG-Thundercracker with Electro-Laser . << SG-Magnus strides forwards, ignoring the bursts that fall around, and upon, him. "Good. As long as you live, there is a challenge to overcome." With that, he lashes a foot out at Prime. :>> SG-Magnus misses Emperor Prime with Kick. << :>> Prime evades SG-Magnus's Kick attack. << Emperor Prime glowers, "Sadly, you're not enough of a challenge to me. I'm bored already." Prime tries to grab Magnus's leg and hold him while he hammer-punches him in the chest. SG-Thundercracker gets hit point blank in the chest and feels the ground smack him in the face. It cant end like this, it cant. Nothing wants to work right and he can barely string together a coherant thought but out of more will and determination than state of mind he first half blindly toward where he last knew blurr was. :>> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Magnus with Hammer-Punch. << :>> SG-Thundercracker strikes SG-Blurr with Laser . << Blurr rushes forward into the laser fire, grinning viciously as he moves to rapidly disassemble Thundercracker's external systems while the Decepticon is down. SG-Blurr quickly chatters, "While you lay there twitching and firing, I'm going to strip you of your armor and weaponry, then immobilize you while I rip the rest of you apart, one wire at a time. I plan to enjoy your anatomical vivisection immensely." :>> SG-Blurr strikes SG-Thundercracker with Disassemble. << SG-Thundercracker feels the Autobot taking him apart alive and cries out in pain. He does everything that he can to try and get this feind off of him, while theres still most of him together to make it worth while. :>> SG-Thundercracker strikes SG-Blurr with Strike. << SG-Magnus's torso caves in under the force of the attack, and he falls backwards as Optimus releases his leg. He laughs softly to himself, more of his armour flaking away. "That's a shame," he coughs. "Enjoy your boredom..." Emperor Prime stands over Magnus, taking a moment to wipe mech fluid off his faceplate. He turns, glaring at Blurr and Hound. "Quit fooling around, and hold him, if you do not wish to join him here in exile." Blurr looks up from his work at Prime's order -- and winds up getting struck for his trouble. He lashes a quick strike back, and then stands, heading for Magnus. Hound, who had been inching away from the fight as Prime's attacks grew stronger, approaches the commander fearfully, looking like he'd prefer to be hiding with the Paradronians. :>> SG-Blurr misses SG-Thundercracker with Smash. << : SG-Magnus says, "From Hells heart I stab at thee!" : Emperor Prime LOL! With an effort, Magnus manages to wrap his hand around a dagger previously concealed at his hip. "Remember," he growls, "I shall ever be the thorn in your side!" :>> SG-Magnus strikes Emperor Prime with Slice. << :>> Prime is struck by SG-Magnus's Slice for 55 damage. << SG-Thundercracker has no idea how he avoided Blurr's hit but he did. He fires wildly at the Autobots back as he heads toward his leader. :>> SG-Thundercracker strikes SG-Blurr with Laser . << : SG-Thundercracker says, "G1 Starscream would be so proud of Thundercracker right now if he was here >_>" Emperor Prime arghs as he's hit in that weakspot that killed his main-universe counterpart in TFTM (spoilers!). Growling, he lashes out a Magnus with an inelegant kick. :>> Emperor Prime misses SG-Magnus with Kick. << : SG-Thundercracker says, "Im glad Starscream and Windshear dont disagree like this >_>" : SG-Magnus says, "No, but Starscream seems a little trigger-happy when it comes to prisoners." Blurr misses with his half-assed kick, hurrying to comply with Prime's orders lest he's killed for his part in Magnus's coup. However, as he turns his back on Thundercracker, the Decepticon fires, burning Blurr's back with a laser. Blurr stumbles, but his fear of Prime is such that he freezes as Magnus launches his attack, and does nothing to help either party, or retaliate against Thundercracker. Hound, too, fades back at Magnus rallies his attack, preferring to wait and see who is about to win before joining the fight. : SG-Thundercracker hands the video phone to his brother who tries to look innocent. "I have no idea where you got that idea from, Magnus." Starscream says as innocently as he can fake. At this point all SG-Thundercracker wants to do is try and drag whats left of him out of this and escape. And thats exactly what he tries to do. :>> SG-Thundercracker retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << SG-Magnus rolls aside, leaving much of his already damaged face behind. Climbing unsteadily to his feet. It takes a moment, and he grins horribly, looking more skeletal than handsome, now. "Still bored, brother? Then I think it's time we finished this." With that, he draws his gun, and fires. :>> SG-Magnus misses Emperor Prime with Ballistic . << :>> Prime evades SG-Magnus's Ballistic attack. << One of the Paradrons whos been cowering and watching this whole fight, well both fights, gets a surge of spine and rushes forward and grabs soem parts of Thundercracker. Then in an even more surprising move he rushes to catch up with the Seeker to try and help him, "you...youre leaving a trail of yourself ssssir!" he stammers as he tries to help the mech. SG-Thundercracker looks at him blandly, "You..think?" he mutters as he continues in his escape. Emperor Prime raises his own gun and points it at his brother. "Indeed. It is." Aim rock-steady, he fires at the supine guard commander, blasting him until the (former) Guard leader collapses from damage and pain. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Magnus with Cannon-Blast . << Emperor Prime raises his cannon, pointing it at Blurr's head. "Hold him. And revive him. I have some final words for my fallen brother." Now that it's clear who won, Blurr and Hound rush to grab Magnus and hold him down. Realizing that he'll have to do the reviving himself, Prime opens Magnus's chest, disconnecting Magnus's motor controls but re-activating his consciousness, and, more importantly, his pain sensors. SG-Thundercracker hears the shot and can surmise what happened. But hes not about to waste time turning around to verify that. He continues as best he can and as quietly as he can to make his escape. The Paradron mech that got a surge of bravery follows him quietly and helps him as best he can. Blurr and Hound hold Magnus down, ignoring the fleeing Cons and Paradronians for now as they focus on what Prime is going to do to Ultra Magnus. SG-Magnus is still, having been beaten into the ground by the Emperor. Strangely, there is a small smile on what remains of his face. His head hangs limply as he is revived. What's left of his face contorts into a scowl. "Finish me quickly, brother, I deserve that at least." Emperor Prime glowers, "I will determine what you deserve." Prime stands over his brother, looking down at his broken body and damaged face. "You have revealed to me what you fear most, brother: Boredom. And so, I will leave you here, alone, in exile. Paradron will be your home, and your prison. I will let you live... and let the solitude and emptiness drive you insane. That will be my final gift to you. Prime pauses, considering before continuing, "However, I will take one thing. Your face." Emperor Prime reaches down, and grabs the top of Magnus's damaged face. With a single motion, he rips his brother's face off, revealing the metallic skull beneath. "I will hang this on Iacon's walls, as a reminder to me, and a warning to others. Good bye, brother." Prime straightens up, and looks down at his troops holding Magnus in place. "Gather the prisoners and get them onto the shuttle. Make sure Jetfire is transported safely as well." : SG-Thundercracker says, "daaaanng hehe" Blurr and Hound release Magnus and drop him back on the ground. : Emperor Prime isn't someone with whom to trifle lightly. : SG-Thundercracker says, "no doubt" Prime turns to his minions, "And Blurr - if you side against me again..." Emperor Prime lashes out with his axe, smashing out Blurr's left optic and gouging his face deeply. Prime glowers, "...I'll take your other eye as well." SG-Magnus bites down the pain, but then ... he cannot help it, he grins, then starts to laugh. "You think I fear boredom? It drives me, challenges me." His now skull-like face rocks as he chortles. Then he falls silent. He turns his new face towards his brother. "One day, you will die by my hand." Emperor Prime looks down at his brother as the other Autobots gather the prisoners, excluding the near-dead Thundercracker. Prime finally laughs, a big, reverberating chortle. "Magnus, brother... you are very welcome to try." With that, he turns, and with his Autobots at his side, takes off in the shuttle, leaving Magnus behind, alone with his plans for revenge. Epilogue : SG-Magnus says, "Well, I think that turned out pretty well, myself. :)" : Emperor Prime says, "Thanks so much, guys. This will give me something to think about and smile when Magnus launches his next attempt at revenge." :Prime pages SG-Magnus with 'You are a magnificent villain. I salute you!' :SG-Magnus pages: I think we worked well together. : The Paradron helper got TC to an escape pod, and they escaped and got back to the Decepticons on Cybertron, and there TC helped found the Mayhem Suppression Squad. I like. =)" : SG-Magnus says, "Personally, I've half a mind to recruit him." : Emperor Prime says, "Blurr and Hound are going to spend the ride back in the Agonizing Rehabilitation Chambers..." : Emperor Prime says, "Blurr will be forbidden to fix that eye, so he's still a cyclops in the present..." : SG-Magnus says, "And I'm stuck on a rock for millenia." : Emperor Prime says, "Eventually Prime will dump other prisoners here, like Wreck-Gar, and still later, Wheeljack will come by and break them out." : Emperor Prime says, "that's what leads to that attack on Alpha Trion in the Temple of Knowledge." : Emperor Prime updates TC's wiki page for his now-expanded history. ;) : SG-Thundercracker says, "TC helps found the supressioin squad because of this incident" : SG-Thundercracker says, "errr if its ok to ask; how was I as TC? I need any and all comments." : Emperor Prime says, "Sounds great to me! OK... I'll return you all to the present. Feel free to keep TC if you'd like a third not-Seeker for SG RP. =)" : SG-Thundercracker says, "mainly he helps from the squad because he was pissed the wimp paradrons just stood there in a cowering pile of mush instead of standing up for themselves." :: SG-Thundercracker says, "hehe most of my chars are seekers.... mmmm >_> well springer isnt but I havent ran SG springer since that night, would like to again though" : Emperor Prime says, "I'm happy with your TC. Him slowly finding his resolve to fight was not only perfect for the character's background, but also fits with the them of the Fight or Flee episode that introduced Paradron... except this time, it's TC who finds the will to fight, not the cowardly Sandstorm. =)" : SG-Thundercracker says, "wow thanks for the remarks ^_^" : SG-Magnus says, "Sounds like the kinda guy I'd recruit." : SG-Thundercracker says, "cool ^_^" : Emperor Prime says, "Technically the SG-jets aren't Seekers... in the SG universe, the Autobot cars are the Seekers. ;) " : Emperor Prime says, "OK. Back to the present. Thanks again, guys!" : SG-Thundercracker says, "thanks for the RP ! ^_^"